Troublesome
by Space Whales
Summary: A compelling and dramatic love story between a clockmaker and the outsider! Yeah... no. But I hope you still enjoy the story!


**Hello, everyone! I'm back!… Again… With… with something that actually is not an update. And it's Julius again…**

**…**

**I'm so sorry, guys. Next time I do one of these without updating, please feel free to smack me as hard as you can over the distance barrier.**

**Nevertheless! (Oh crap, I put three exclamation points… Now I have to say something interesting. Um, um…) I love you all! …And I thought that you'd enjoy this. Do the disclaimer, Julius!**

**Julius: …**

**Me: … -_-||| Difficult.**

**Julius: Troublesome.**

**Me: WHATEVER! *flies from copyright on a space whale***

**Nevva: SPACE WHALE?**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**

Troublesome

He knew two truths about people: First and foremost, people were troublesome. They cried, they whined, they made noise, they got lost, they died, they broke, they screamed, they abused, and they ran away from problems. All that and more screamed that they were troublesome. Truth number two was that people were hopelessly addicted to distressing situations. Whatever predicament they were in, they would happily go out of their way to make it worse for themselves. These views had never been challenged nor disproved. In fact, every person he met had only validated that conclusion.

Even her.

Especially her.

Perhaps it was the disheveled hair or the more disheveled look that gave it away. Maybe it was outlandish stockings or the vial in her white-knuckled clutch. It could have even been her stance; hopelessly confused, but prepared to throw a heavy punch. Whatever it was, he knew without a doubt that she would cause more grief than anyone he had ever come in contact with.

The next few months proved eager to confirm. At the beginning he thought her to be a simply bothersome person. She only wanted a place to stay, so he gave it to her. Next, she insisted on watching him work, a cumbersome distraction. Not a week passed before she wanted to help, a more irritating form of trouble. By the end of the month, he was put through the constant trials of drinking her coffee (which had improved from horrendous to drinkable), cleaning up her messes (the Hatter's bullets were still in his wall— thank heavens for duct tape), sorting through hastily-bought gears (something which he still had to talk to her about), and eventually watching her cry (a scarring experience for the both of them).

Sitting at his desk now, he sighed heavily and gritted his teeth. He could only try to fathom why Fate had scraped him against this cheese grater of a girl. She was an accident magnet and an outsider to boot. Everything she did worried him; whenever she disappeared, he spent the night worrying over unfinished clocks, only to hold his head when she described how she had fallen into a river or was held at gunpoint (again) by the Bloody Twins. To add insult to injury, she would curiously add that he looked tired— maybe she should make some coffee.

Perhaps he deserved this. After all, he rarely stepped outside his door. He had blatantly insulted the other role holders and considered the greater part of them lunatics. Never had he deluded himself with ideas of "the greater good" or "kindness," and perhaps this was his punishment. A method of atoning for all his petty thoughts, lack of ambition, and views of other people in one swoop. Two birds with one stone, as it were.

Yes, karma. That must have been it. There was nothing "happy" or "fulfilling" about worrying over another person's life to the point of sleep deprivation.

He turned his head when soft, even breathing reached his ears. The very She occupying his thoughts had fallen asleep on his desk, head resting in her arms. Sighing, he tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, contemplating whether or not to wake her up. Once again she thoughtlessly went out of her way to inconvenience him.

He knew three truths about people. All of them led to trouble and she was no exception to the rule. In fact, she was probably the most difficult person he had ever met. She had put him through trials and tribulation, even now, as he put his coat around her shoulders and prepared for another insomnious night.

Yes, she was troublesome.


End file.
